Don't Forget
by xGreyscaleRainbow
Summary: Heart broken, Naruto yearns for Sasuke's return. Songfic.


Warnings: Strong Language, Shounan-ai

Author's Comments: _I don't really like this one and it made my friend cry... :/ I don't really know why or how..._

* * *

**Did you forget that I was even alive?**

**Did you forget everything we ever had?**

I sat up and brushed my blonde hair back with my fingers, reaching for my phone with the other hand. A sigh escaped passed my lips when I saw I had no calls or messages. Throwing my legs over the edge of the bed, I set my phone back on the nightstand and stood up.

I stared at my reflection in the foggy mirror. Blue eyes mocked back with frustration, anger, misery...

**Did you forget?**

**Did you forget?**

**About me?**

I closed my eyes and turned away from the mirror, grabbing a towel and throwing it over my head. Rubbing the towel against my damp hair, I walked out of the bathroom and stood in front of the closet. I sighed and grabbed a black shirt and orange shorts, pulling them on quickly and tossing the towel on the bed.

**Did you regret ever standing by my side?**

**Did you forget what we were feeling inside?**

Everyone was outside. Children played in the streets, jumping and singing along to jump rope games, chasing each other in a game of tag, or girls just chasing boys around teasing about cooties. I smirked and shoved my hands in my pockets. "Naruto!" I stopped and looked over my shoulder. "Hey!" I smiled as my pink-haired friend waved at me, walking toward me.

"Sakura!" She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me close in a tight hug.

"I haven't seen you out lately. Where ya been?" We separated as my smile disappeared. "Oh. Um... Ramen?"

"I'd like that." I smiled half-heartedly, memories flashing back like flipping through a scrapbook.

**Now I'm left to forget**

**About us**

I felt horrible about not buying. But it didn't matter what I said, she was set on buying. "Naruto, you're not eating! Come on, eat up!" I stared at the bowl of ramen, not knowing how to respond. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I really am."

"It's not your fault. I just...wish he'd realize it..."

"Have you told him?"

"Of course. But, I guess, he doesn't understand."

"There will be other people. I promise."

I sighed and grabbed my chopsticks.

**But somewhere we went wrong**

**We were once so strong**

Nothing made sense. Everything was great. I couldn't find anything that went wrong all these years and now it's different? It didn't make sense! I was going crazy in my own world, my heart tearing with each moment the years passed through my mind.

I thought we were everything. I thought nothing mattered.

**Our love is like a song**

**You can't forget it**

When he held me close...

When he told me you loved me...

When he kissed me in front of the whole world...

That was nothing to him?

'Cause it was everything to me...

**So now I guess this is where we have to stand**

**Did you regret ever holding my hand?**

As I walked through the park with huge trees and a dirt path, I remembered the times he brought me here. When he held my hand and told me things no one else can...

I sighed and looked up from the ground and to the sky. White clouds spread across the sky in streams of cotton ribbon against a beautiful blue gown.

**Never again.**

**Please don't forget.**

**Don't forget.**

It made me miss him more...

Oops... There goes another peice of my broken heart...

I touched my chest with my fingertips, realizing a warm, wet feeling against my cheek. I smirked and wiped away the tear. "Shit." I laughed. "Pull yourself together..."

**We had it all**

**We were just about to fall**

**Even more in love**

**Than we were before**

I continued to walk down the path of haunting memories, each of them slapping me in the face. Each of them breaking the little pieces of my heart that's left.

I thought he really loved me...

I thought it was going to last forever...

**I won't forget**

**I won't forget**

**About us**

I walked into my apartment and switched the light on, setting my keys on the table.

_You carried me through the door._

I walked by the small living room, glancing at the untouched TV and DVD's across the floor.

_You tossed me onto the couch and sat next to me, turning on the TV and smiling playfully._

I stepped into my room and stared at the messy bed.

_You laid next to me, running your fingers down my cheek and whispering lovingly into my ear._

"Dammit..." I wipped away the tears that streamed down my face.

**But somewhere we went wrong**

**We were once so strong**

**Our love is like a song**

**You can't forget it**

_You pressed your lips to mine, holding my hands against the wall above me while your other hand traced down my side. I couldn't help but moan your name. You chuckled against my mouth and pulled me closer, releasing my hands and pulling me toward the bed._

_"I love you, Naruto... Don't ever think differently..."_

_"I love you, too..." I was happier than a five-year-old at Christmas... "Sasuke..."_

"Sasuke..." I closed my eyes as the tears continued down my cheek and onto my pillow. "Dammit..."

**Somewhere we went wrong**

**We were once so strong**

**Our love is like a song**

**You can't forget it**

**At all**

_"Don't leave me!"I reached for my lover, who was about to walk out of the room, never to come back. "Please don't go..." Tears poured down my face._

_"I love you, Naruto... Don't ever think differently..."_

_"Sasuke!" Darkness filled the room and echoing bounced around the empty space. _'I love you, Naruto...'

"Sasuke!" I sat up abruptly. "Son of a--" My phone went off and I reached over to get it. "Sasuke?!" I opened the message. '_1st date_'. "What? The Ramen Shop?" The Ramen Shop! I hurried up off of the bed and got dressed, trying to lock the front door with shaking hands. "Shit!" Once I got it, I ran off.

**And at last**

"Sasuke?!" I burst into the shop, stupidity flushing through me when I realized he wasn't there.

"Just missed him. Here. He wanted me to give you this." The girl behind the counter held out a folded piece of paper. I took it and opened it up. '_1st kiss_'. I growled and looked up at the girl.

"Thanks..." Then I was off to the park.

**All the pictures have been burned**

I was disappointed to find Sasuke wasn't there either. Only another piece of folded paper on the very bench we sat at where our first kiss took place. '_1st fight_'. I was getting annoyed, but I was in desperate need to see him, so I took off back to my apartment.

**And all the past**

**Is just a lesson that we've learned**

_"Must I answer every call you make?!"_

_"Yes! I get worried, sometimes, Sasuke! You used to be a drug-addict! I don't want you going off and doing drugs behind my back!"_

_"I told you I was finished with drugs! Quit bringing it up!"_

_"You could've lied!"_

_"Fuck you!"_

I bit my lip when the memory came back. It was kind of stupid to fight over... And I regret even fighting about it...

I walked up to my door, a note taped to the door. '_1st I love you_'. I raced off to a cliff on the other side of town, the one Sasuke would take me every once in a while and we'd look at the stars while leaning up against a huge Sakura tree, laying against his comforting chest...

**I won't forget**

**Please don't forget us**

I walked up to the cliff, passed the beautiful tree. "Sasuke..." I collapsed to my knees, tears falling down my cheeks in another disappointment.

**Somewhere we went wrong**

I looked down over the cliff at Konoha. "Maybe..." I stood up, still staring down at the small town. "If I fall..." I took a step closer toward the edge.

**Our love is like a song**

"If you did that..." I was pulled away from the edge and into someone's arms. "I'd have to go after you..."

"Sasuke..." My heart pumped faster as a week smile crept across my face.

"I'm here..."

**But you won't sing along**

"But I thought you..." I looked up at him.

"Forget the past... I was an asshole... I'm...sorry..."

**you've forgotten**

"I remember...everything..." I looked back at the ground. "Everything..." He cupped my cheek with his free hand and turned my face to look at him.

"I know..." He kissed me gently, his thumb caressing the wet skin underneath my eye.

**About us**

"I love you Naruto... **Don't Forget..."**


End file.
